


Out Of My Mind

by CastielLover20



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crazy Dean, Crazy!Dean, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Doctor Castiel, Doctor!Castiel, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, castiel au, dean winchester au, destiel au, mental clinic au, sam winchester au, spn au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielLover20/pseuds/CastielLover20
Summary: After his mother's death and the abuse of his father, Dean Winchester started making stories about fighting monsters, demons and angels. Sam did his best to protect him, but this wasn't enough. Soon Dean wasn't safe for himself or for society and he ended up to a mental institution. After his 'time in hell', he was rescued by his doctor, Castiel Novak, which will help him recover, return to reality and face his real fears.





	Out Of My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will have three chapters: Past, Present and Future. In that fic, supernatural doesn't exist. All the episodes are stories Dean Winchester made from his mind in the mental institution. After their mother died in a fire, Dean never recovered. After an episode, Dean thinking he was in hell, a young psychologist, Castiel Novak will 'save Dean from hell' and help him recover and return to reality.

 

Sam had just left the mental institution. Dean was a mess again. He was only talking about how much he missed mom, and how much he loved when she baked him pie. Sam really couldn't handle all this. His brother like that... All the doctors were supposed to help him, not to make things worse. They called him the former day that Dean screamed and broke a window, saying that all of them were vampires. So he punched his doctor. _'It could have been worse'_ Sam thought as he walked to his car.

 

Every time he visited Dean, it was painful. And he hated himself for having no chance to help him as a kid. Their mom died when Sam was a baby, but then Dean was four years old and he saw his mother burning in front of him. Sam didn't want to imagine what hell a kid would have, but he had a taste when his girlfriend died on a fire too when he was in college. Of course Sam kept living his life and moved on, but still, Dean was a child then. It was something they had to expect. He and dad. But dad didn't care anymore. He couldn't care.

 

After mom died their father turned to an alcoholic asshole. Going to work -he worked as a mechanic- then drinking to a bar for the rest of the afternoon, and at nights, returning home, hitting Dean, blaming him that he started the fire. Blaming him that he threw that candle to the carpet that night. And Sam was simply watching his father, slapping his big brother as his brother was crying in the floor. His childhood was already toxic and painful for someone that saw his mother dying. Dean was in a good situation, thinking what he lived. He was always strong for Sam, he always took care of him, even if he couldn't. Especially when their father wasn't home.

 

Sam remembered that always Dean talked about monsters as a kid. But all thought that it was a childish thing, like 'imaginary friends'. But from an age, this started being an obsession. Dean was a bad student. He never studied. He only was reading books about monsters and ways to kill them. Sam was helping his brother, thinking that if this was what Dean loved, research, he had to encourage him. He didn't expect that this would haunt him for the rest of his life.

 

When Dean was fourteen years old and Sam was ten, Dean started talking all the time that he knew how their mother died. He never told to anyone except Sam, but he believed that mom died because of a demon. He said that mom maybe made a deal and the demon killed her because she couldn't keep it. Sam didn't know how to manage all that his brother said. He knew that this wasn't a 'childish' thing anymore. He knew that the situation was serious. He had to protect his brother. From everyone and his own self. The hitting stopped after a big fight between Sam and John. Sam couldn't stand his abusive father hurting his already broken brother. After a big fight that ended with Dean curled up in their bedroom under the sheets, everything was over. John wouldn't dare to hurt Dean ever again. Sam remembered sitting that night next to his brother, comforting him and telling him that he loved him, that mom's death wasn't his fault, and that even if he was the little brother, he would protect Dean from everyone.

 

Sam started his car all way to his motel room, sobbing. He never kept his promise. He let them take Dean away. He let them hurt him. He let them break him. He never asked for help as a kid, when he should. If he did something different... If Dean never lived like that as a kid, he might had a normal life right now, find a job that he loved, and just move on to his life.

 

Sam laid to his bed as he ordered a pizza. Next morning he had to be to Chicago. Even if no one believed it, Sam became a really famous lawyer. One of the bests. He was traveling all the USA to take cases of the most strange trials. Sam loved his job.

 

Until the pizza came, he was thinking about that day, when he was twelve years old, that marked their family forever. It was the end of the school year. Dean was sixteen. He had managed very well not to be noticed by people and act normal. No monsters or anything else. As Sam told him. So the little brother returned home sooner with his girlfriend. Of course, John didn't like her. He told her to leave and he and Sam would have a 'talk'. Dean returned to find his father slapping Sam. That was the first time their father hit Sam. Sam didn't care. He told Dean not to involve, knowing this would cause a chaos and after a long time, yelling and screaming, all went to their beds. It seemed like a tough day that all could just forget. That night Dean couldn't sleep. He couldn't stand that Dad hit Sam. No one could hit Sam. He could hit himself, but not his little brother.

 

Next morning that Sam woke up, Dean was standing in the living room, having John pinned to the wall, a knife to his neck, threatening to kill him. 'Sam, stay away, he is possessed by a demon!' Dean yelled. That was it. After Sam calmed Dean, John called 991, and that was the last day that Dean was actually free. That was the last day that Dean was under Sam's protection.

 

Because Sam never asked help. And now years passed and Dean was in the same state.

 

The pizza arrived and Sam started eating a few minutes later. Dean was held there all these years and he was still that innocent. He kept asking how dad was. Sam couldn't tell him that he jumped from a bridge a month ago. That would destroy Dean. He did everything for Dean not to find out. So for Dean, John was still alive. Dean always talked about the same thing. Mom. How much he loved mom. And how amazing it would be if Sam met her too. He kept saying how kind and beautiful she was, how caring and loving. He told him about the days that she sang him a lullaby when he was scared and how that calmed him. And of course, Dean was always talking about finding the demon that killed her and take revenge. Every time Sam tried to convince Dean to act normal, to stop talking about monsters, so he could get out and Sam could help him truly recover. But Dean thought that all in the institution were hunters and would help him to hunt the demon. Sam had almost given up.

 

That day he simply took his plane for Chicago and promised to himself to return to his brother as soon as possible.


End file.
